Harry Potter: Year 6
by loverly8
Summary: Harry encounters romance and passion, a light that gets turned on and a heart that gets broken. He learns that keeping strong, thriving relationships is harder than it seems. Are his fights started by him or is Voldemort controlling him.
1. The Mail

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though lol!

Authors Note: Hey everyone this is my first fic! Also this is Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, execpt Sirius didn't die, Lupin did. Read On!

It was a dark, stormy night. The only person awake was Harry Potter. Dressed in a normal, baggy, yellow T-shirt and normal, baggy, faded jeans. Harry Potter even though he looked normal, he was not. Harry Potter was a wizard.

_Three more minutes _thought Harry.

'Almost sixteen.' He muttered in a low voice. Harry didn't want to wake anyone up. 'Make a wish Harry' he whispered.

Suddenly a beautiful, white, snowy owl came through Harry's window and sat down on Harry's shoulder.

'Hedwig' cried Harry.

Hedwig was carrying three large parcels, and a letter. Harry opened the letter first. It was from Hogwarts, his school. Inside was the usual list of supplies, and a note saying that he could catch the train to Hogwarts on September first.

Next Harry opened one of the parcels it was from Hagrid. There was a birthday card, and some "fresh" rock cakes. Harry laughed. There was a note scribbled inside the card.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope the muggles are treating you right. Remember to be careful with what you put in your letters. I can't tell you anything about anything right now but I expect that someone will come over soon to get you out. See you soon!  
_

_Hagrid_

'Thanks Hagrid' Harry called into the night. 'I wonder who sent me these other packages.'

The second parcel was from Ron. It was another birthday card ,and a huge box of chocolate frogs. Harry quietly opened a chocolate frog. He looked at the card it was Dumbledore again. It reminded him of the first time he met Ron. Harry looked at the birthday card.

_Hey Harry,_

_How are you? I'm at The Burrow but we are only staying for a bit. Then we are going back to Snuffles house. Dumbledore has plans to get you here but we don't know any details. I hope I can see you before summer ends. See you soon!_

_Ron_

The third parcel was from Hermione. It was another birthday card, and a huge box of assorted sweets. There were Chocolate Frogs, Acid Lollipops and lots more. Harry guessed that she had ordered them from Hogsmeade. The birthday card read.

_Hey Harry, _

_I hope you like all the candy, I know Dudley is still on that diet. I'm actually at my house right now. I haven't been here for a long time! Are you going to Snuffles house anytime soon? I know someone is coming to get both you and me! See you soon!_

_Hermione_

Harry quickly found his trunk and got out some spare parchment and his quill. Writing quickly as so to not wake anyone Harry scribbled three notes, one each to Hermione, Ron and Hagrid all of them were the same.

_Thanks for the presents! Can you tell me when someone is coming to pickme up? See you soon!_

_Harry_

Hedwig swooped down from her cage and held out a leg so Harry could tie the letters on. He told Hedwig to take them to Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.

Suddenly Harry heard loud bangs and booms he ran downstairs fast followed by Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

AN: Muahhh! Sorry to leave you guyz hanging but I'm busy! If I get 4 reviews I'll put in another chapter! Cya Soon!


	2. Fred And George

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter! I wish I did! lol

AN: Yeah, I know I didn't get 4 reviews!! But here I am bored so I thought I would write some more onto this Harry Potter fic, so far my ONLY fic. That will change soon. Thanks to all who R&R'ed! Sorry if sometimes my spelling isn't right!

There was Fred and George. They had apperated all the way to Harry's house!

'Hey Harry!' shouted the twins as they saw Harry running down the stairs. 'Sorry about the noise we accidentally apperated unto the fireplace!'

'No problem,' said Harry calmly. 'What are you guys even doing here!'

'We're here to take you to Snuffles house!' cried Fred or was it George, Harry couldn't tell.

'OK!' Harry shouted running upstairs to start packing, leaving Fred and George alone with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

'Who are you?' asked Uncle Vernon, in a police officer like voice.

'Us?' the twins said together. 'I'm Fred,' said Fred. 'And I'm George' said George.

When Harry came back downstairs ten minutes later Fred and George told him that they had a surprise for him.

Not wanting to get tricked, Harry didn't bother to ask what the surprise would be. But Fred and George could tell what he was thinking.

'Don't worry mate. It's not a joke or a trick!' said George.

'Fine,' said Harry giving in. 'What is the surprise?'

'Cho is at Snuffles house.' Fred said trying to surpress a giggle.

'What who invited her?' asked Harry.

'Nobody did, it's just, her parents are in The Order so...' they muttered on.

'Great...' muttered Harry.

'How are we supposed to Snuffles house? I can't apperate!' said Harry.

'We're taking a portkey. Ah there it is!' George cried, after rummaging around in a large box of old toys. The toys had once been Dudley's favourites, but now Dudley wanted to sell them, to get some more money.

Harry noticed that George had picked up an old stuffed monkey.

They all grabbed it and they felt that strange jerk behind their navel.

_Great now I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with Cho. Great. _Thought Harry

'Hey look who's here!' shouted Sirius.

For the first time since he had left Hogwarts last year, Harry felt at home.

AN: Hope you guyz like this chapter! I wanna get some more reviews! Please! I want you to ask yourself this question: Why did this silly foolish girl kill off Remus Lupin? Well I thought that Harry should still have his Godfather. There is that good enough? Give me AT LEAST 2 more reviews! It is so easy, just click on the button down there and submit one! Then you will know how Harry deals with Cho. If you don't send a review I won't ever let you know!


	3. Cho

AN: Yeah I never get reviews... But I really like writing so I'm going to write more onto the face of this story it's been bugging me all week! Here it is Chapter 3 of Year 6.

'Hey Sirius! How are you?' asked Harry

'Fine, fine, now that you're here!' said Sirius.

'Hello Harry!' said a dainty voice, from behind Harry's Godfather. It was Cho.

'Hi Cho! How are you?' asked Harry politely.

'Oh, I'm fine Harry. How are you?' Cho asked excitedly.

'Fine. Now that I'm not at the Dursleys house anymore!' Harry said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed.

'Ron, Hermione!' shouted Harry as he saw them coming down the stairs.

'Oh, Harry its you! We though Mundungus had stolen cauldrons again!' cried Hermione udderly bursting with happiness.

'Fred and George didn't play around with Dudley's tongue again, did they?' laughed Ron.

'No, but they did apperate on top of the fireplace. It gave my Aunt and Uncle quite a scare!' Harry said wanting to retreat to his and Ron's room to cool down.

'Harry, you must be tired. Go on upstairs with Ron he'll take your bags.' said Mrs. Weasley.

'Yes I am. I think I will go upstairs! Come on Ron!' Harry said motioning for Ron to follow him.

Harry and Ron ran up the stairs.

'Harry, why did you want to get away from Cho, like that?' asked Ron breathing deeply.

'I didn't!' Harry said indignitly.

'You did so!' cried Hermione who had just entered the room. 'Your lucky she's almost over Cedric's death, or the whole house would flood!'

'It's not my fault! If she had gone out with me, instead of Cedric, then she wouldn't start to cry everytime she sees me!' yelled Harry boiling with anger.

'Harry, why don't you cool down. Your getting mad over nothing!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Yeah, Hermione. Your right, I better go downstairs and comfort Cho.' Harry said and he headed downstairs.

AN: Hey! Did you like this chapter? I know Harry is kind of mean to Cho. Plz R&R! If u r one of my friends and u r reading dis email me and tell me wut u thought! To everyone out there: Peace Out!!


	4. Confessions

AN: Yeah you can tell I'm bored. And yeah you guessed right. I wanna take this chance here to just give a huge shout-out OK? (You don't have to read this!) Shout-Out to Kay Kay, Tiggy-wiggy, Punky-Munkey, Dictionary and every one else I know cause they rock hard!

Harry searched for Cho. Finally he found her.

'Cho, listen, I'm really sorry. I'm really tired and all. But I just want you to know that even if you are still with Michael Corner. That is according to Ginny. I still like you. Cho, you're the prettiest girl I know!' said Harry finally relived that he could finally get that off his chest.

'Oh, Harry. That's so romantic!' cried Cho her eyes leaking with joy. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left to help Mrs. Weasley set the table.

During dinner Harry sat beside Cho. _Boy Cho's pretty_ thought Harry.

Fred and George were making hysterical jokes and showing everyone their new merchandise. Time Reversers. Meant to annoy teachers, Time Reversers are sprayed unto a clock. The clock then turns backwards. This, Harry was sure would annoy Professor McGonagall. She always wanted to be on time!

After dinner Harry and Cho went outside to take a little stroll around the neighborhood.

'Harry?' asked Cho.

'Yeah Cho.' whispered Harry.

'I want you to know that...' Cho paused dramatically 'I still like you too!'

Harry heart overflowed with joy. He leaned over and kissed her. Cho giggled. They then realized what time it was and headed back to Sirius's house

Back at Sirius's house everyone was waiting for them. Harry had to cover it up.

'We fancied a walk. That's all.' Harry lied.

When Harry got to bed that night Ron asked him, 'Are you and Cho back together?'

'Yeah, we are.' Harry whispered dreamily. He then fell asleep.

AN: I know. Lots of romance. But hey Harry and Cho were meant to be. Or were they. Find out in my next chapter to be titled Love Triangle.


	5. Love Triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in my story.

AN: This is when it gets good. I mean really good. Lots of romance/humour in this chapter. I hope everyone likes it!

The next day everyone could tell that Harry and Cho were in love. The whole house felt lighter. There were fewer times when everyone had to grab a mop. Everyone was happy for them, that is everyone except Ginny. Ginny still liked Harry. She wouldn't admit it. But she did.

Ginny and Harry were setting the table.

'Harry?' Ginny said questionably.

'Yeah Ginny.' Said Harry grabbing some plates.

'I was wondering... wondering. If you liked me.' Ginny finished.

'Ginny, who are you kidding. I love you.' Said Harry quietly. He then kissed her on the lips. 'Don't worry about Cho. We're just friends.'

Ginny sighed. Finally! Harry Potter loves me! She thought.

'Harry, if you just friends with Cho why did you kiss her yesterday?' asked Ginny. She was getting impatient.

'Ginny...' Harry trailed on. 'Ginny I was just cheering her up she needed it. The only person I really love is you Ginny. You.' Lied Harry. Great. He felt really bad now.

'That's good Harry! Cause I've loved you forever. Come on lets stop talking. We better get back to work!' said Ginny.

Later Harry had to sit with Cho on his left and Ginny on his right. Both of them were waiting for him to kiss them.

'Harry, how are you mate?' asked Fred. Harry hadn't seen Fred since the night of his arrival.

'Fine.' Lied Harry, glad that Fred had broken the tension.

'We better eat,' said Sirus.

'Yes we better!' replied Mrs. Weasley.

'Harry, why didn't you kiss me when you sat down?' whispered Ginny.

'I was going to tell you that I want to go on a walk around the neighbourhood tonight. Do you want to come?' Harry asked Ginny.

'Oh yes Harry. That will be so romantic.' Whispered Ginny back.

'OK.' Said Harry and gave Ginny a soft kiss on the cheek.

Ginny giggled. Just like Cho. Harry thought. Ginny kissed him on the lips. Harry felt confused. Who should I choose? He asked himself. Great. Cho saw Ginny kiss me. I'm going to die. Thought Harry.

'Ginny' a voice echoed in Harry's mind. Suddenly Harry knew what he would have to do.

AN: Cliffie! Lolz Sorry. Hope you don't get too mad at me. I'm only human. Plz R&R! Thanx 2 all who R&R'ed Thanx keep rockin! Over and Out!


	6. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related indica.

AN: I know it didn't take long to add this chapter. I'm not the type of person that will leave you hanging. At least not for long!

Harry knew that his heart should only belong to one person. At a time that is. Harry knew Ginny was the one. Poor Cho. She is going to be heartbroken. Thought Harry.

'Cho!' yelled Harry searching for her.

'Yeah?' yelled a voice from outside.

'Cho, it's Harry. We need to talk!' yelled Harry.

'Oh, Harry hey!' Cho called brightly.

Harry was going to give it to her straight. He couldn't stand lying anymore.

'Cho I can't pretend.' Harry added a dramatic pause. 'I'm in love with Ginny'

The tears poured down Cho's cheeks. She ran to her room.

Ginny came downstairs, 'Cho just ran upstairs crying!' She reported.

'I know,' sighed Harry.

'Why?' asked Ginny.

'Because she thought I was in love with her. But I told her I wasn't. I told her I was in love with you!' confessed Harry.

Ginny kissed him softly and sweetly. She is awesome at kissing thought Harry.

Harry said, 'I love you Ginny' softly then got up kissed Ginny on the forehead and ran upstairs to tell Ron.

'Ron!' yelled Harry.

'Yeah?' asked Ron. He was cleaning out Pig's cage.

'Ron, I'm in love with your sister.' Harry confessed.

'Oh, my gosh! No you can't love my sister! No!' yelled Ron running for the door.

Harry fell on his bad, his head bursting with emotion.

AN: Short, sweet. Just how I like it. Ron and Harry getting in a fight. It's normal. I guess Ron's just mad that his romance with Hermione hasn't started yet. Hint Hint! Next chapter Ron and Hermione are in love. So sweet! Over and out!


	7. Mrs Weasley and Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy with my homework, and other things. Hope you guys aren't that mad at me! Thanks and don't forget to read and review

That night Harry couldn't get to sleep. He was to busy thinking about his and Ron's friendship. Would it end? Harry thought.

The next morning at breakfast everyone was excited. They were going to Diagon Alley today. Cho was still in her room though. Poor Cho. Thought Harry guiltily.

'Mrs Weasley, how are we getting to Diagon Alley?' asked Harry.

'We'll be taking Floo Powder again Harry. Sorry, we don't have a car and the Ministry isn't going to lend us one.' Said Mrs. Weasley.

'OK,' said Harry unhappily.

Ron came running down the stairs. 'Hey Harry!' he yelled.

Maybe things will be fine after all. Thought Harry.

Hermione came downstairs too. She seemed really happy as well.

Hermione and Ron took the last seats at the table. Ron kissed Hermione when she sat down beside him.

'Ron!' shouted Mrs. Weasley aghast.

'What Mum?' Ron asked unaware of the situation.

'Oh, never mind. Children do grow up fast.' She muttered quietly.

AN: Hey, did you like it? Please R&R!!


	8. Get Away From Voldemort

AN: I haven't written in a while. Hope you like, remember 2 R&R!

Harry hopped into the fireplace, took some Floo Powder and said, Diagon Alley. In a flash he was there. Harry climbed out of the fireplace and stood back as he waited for the others.

Once everyone was through, Harry, Ron and Hermione went off and bought their things. They were almost at the statue Mr. Weasley had told them to meet at when lo and behold the dark mark appeared in the sky.

'Run!' yelled Harry. The three ran into a book shop. It was an old book shop, one that Harry had never been into.

'Finally.' Said a drawling voice. 'I have Harry Potter and his little friends captured. I have waited only too long for this.'

Harry knew who it was; it was Voldemort, the person who had haunted his dreams for so long. Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said. In the end one of you will kill the other. A sudden wave of wonder passed through his mind, will I die? Harry was no Seer, so he couldn't know about the future. He was very scared. Hermione was in the middle clutching both Harry and Ron's hands.

They were trapped. They were going to die. They knew it.

Then Harry whipped out his wand.

'Expelleamus' he yelled as Voldemort's wand soared from his hand.

Voldemort turned around and started searching for his wand. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran out the door. They couldn't find the other Weasleys so they ran to the fireplace; they grabbed some Floo Powder and took off to Sirius' House.

Luckily they found out that everyone was OK. Mrs. Weasley had seen the dark mark and immedetly taken Ginny back. Fred and George had already been back for fifteen minutes when the dark mark appeared.

Mrs. Weasley started making supper. Harry and Ginny went on a little walk.

'Harry,' said Ginny 'How do you mange to always get away from Voldemort?'

'Well, I guess I have a lot of luck. I've survived him six times in sixteen years.' said Harry thoughtfully.

'Harry. I know you really like Cho too. I just want to tell you that no matter who you're with me, or someone else. I will always love you.' confessed Ginny.

'Ginny, I don't like Cho anymore. I'm in love. In love with you.' Harry said

He then kissed her, kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Harry knew Ginny was someone he could dedicate his life to.

Ginny and Harry walked back to the house. Dinner was ready, and Harry was ready for Ginny.

AN: Hey! Did you like this chapter??? Please review!


	9. Questions and Confessions

AN: Oh my gosh! I haven't written in so long. Lately I've been exploring some different sides of my art, like painting and poetry. Anyhow I better get on to the story!

Harry couldn't sleep. It was about midnight, yet nobody could sleep. Ron kept kicking Harry accidentally and Hermione noticed that Ginny was almost always staring off into the dark depths of space.

'Ron,' Harry started

'Yeah?' said Ron.

'Do you think we'll still be good friends even though your sister and I are, well let's just say we've fallen head over heels for each other.' Harry asked.

'Yeah. We can still be friends. I mean you're a lot nicer than that Michael Corner.' Stated Ron.

Harry chuckled softly. 'Can I tell you a secret?' He asked quietly.

'Sure, tell away.' Replied Ron.

'Well, I um…' Harry started. 'I've loved your sister for the longest time. I think it was the first time I saw her. We were eating breakfast at your house. You and Fred and George flew across the country in that car. That was back when things weren't so complicated.'

'I know. I could tell that when you looked at her you had seen something. I didn't necessarily know what; but I could tell you saw something in her.' Remembered Ron.

'Yeah, I saw the world in her. The crazy thing is I never actually saw her and me together, you know? I pictured us as best friends that were scared to confess our love.' Harry closed his eyes as he said this remembering the picture of the day he had met Ginny. It wasn't a faint memory, it was a clear one. Harry remembered every word she had said.

'We better get some sleep. We have to be awake to go to Hogwarts.' Ron joked.

'I guess your right. Good night Ron.' Harry said as he fell into a soothing sleep.

'Harry, Harry! Get up! You need to get up!' cried Ginny as she whacked Harry's face with an old issue of the Daily Prophet. He didn't wake up. 'Arrrggghhh!' screamed Ginny. She started kissing him. _It should wake him up! _She thought. Finally Harry woke up.

'What on earth?' cried Harry obviously very surprised that Ginny was in his room at that time, but what made him extra surprised was that Ginny was kissing him like mad.

'Ginny, Ginny? What on earth?' cried Harry in an ecstatic tone.

'Oh Harry! Your awake get dressed and hurry downstairs!' Ginny yelled as the clunked down the old rickety stairs.

AN: "What happens next? What happens next?" you simple mortals cry. Give reviews I will answer your pitiful pleas. lol jk


	10. The Mirror

AN: Srry srry! lol I know, I'm taking a long time! Here goes

Harry got up, threw a pair of jeans and a T-shirt on and dashed downstairs.

'What? What is it what's wrong?' yelled Harry as soon as he had reached the kitchen.

'Take a peek at the newspaper.' Muttered Sirius as he chucked the _Daily Prophet_ at Harry.

_LAST OF LONGBOTTOMS DEAD_

_In a short and quick statement this morning Mr. Fudge announced that the last of the Longbottoms are dead. It appears that Mr. Vol… (you get it) killed them. There have been no witnesses so far, but the Minister is looking for some. If you have any information, please come into the Ministry. DO NOT SEND AN OWL! THEY CAN BE INTERCEPTED!_

'This is horrible.' Harry whispered.

'Yes it is, and it will be even more horrible now that it is in the paper.' Said Sirius giving a huge sigh of annoyance.

'Why does it being in the paper make any difference?' Harry asked.

'Well think about it. Voldemort can figure out who has witnessed it and kill them off too. Maybe no one will ever know who killed, or the details of the murder.' Sirius explained slowly.

'I see what you mean.' Harry replied. 'Well I better go finish packing. I do want to go back to Hogwarts you know.'

'We know!' said Sirius laughing.

Ginny followed Harry upstairs.

'Harry,' Ginny started.

'Yes?' said Harry whipping around. He hadn't known that Ginny was following him.

'Come here.' Ginny requested softly.

'Sure,' Harry said following Ginny into her room.

'I wanted to know, is Ron ok?' Ginny questioned.

'Ok? About what?' Harry asked even though he already knew what she was asking.

'Is Ron ok about us, you know as boyfriend, girlfriend?' Ginny asked giving Harry a stern look.

'He's fine.' Harry answered. 'Now, you need to follow me.'

'Ok,' Ginny replied. She hopped down from her bed and walked behind Harry to his room.

'I want you to have this.' Harry said pulling out a mirror. 'Sirius gave me one last year and yesterday he gave me the other one. Just look into the mirror say my name and I'll be there. We'll always be able to talk to each other.'

'Cool!' Ginny remarked.

Harry stood up and pulled Ginny up with him.

'I love you Ginny, don't ever forget that .' Harry told her and then he kissed her, right there.

'I love you too,' whispered Ginny as she gracefully kissed him back.

AN: So, so cute! R&R!


	11. Hermione Finds True Love

AN: here it is

'Everybody ready?' Mrs. Weasley hollered.

A chorus of 'Yes!' rang though the air.

'Go on then,' Mrs. Weasley said, making sure to hug everyone before they passed though the barrier to Platform 9 3/4.

The last and eldest of the children waded though and soon Kingsley, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were alone.

'I hope they'll be alright. There hasn't been a year since Voldemort has attacked Harry in one way or another.' Mrs. Weasley muttered quietly.

'Come on Ron, Hermione slow down and Ginny, well Ginny you stay with me,' Harry said giving Ginny one of his gorgeous smiles. Ginny smiled back, she loved it when he did that.

'Of course I'll stay with you, Harry. You think I'm going to go sit somewhere else?' Ginny said jokingly.

'Eh, you have a good point there.' Harry muttered.

The quartet sat down in a booth and smiled. They were finally going back to Hogwarts. This year they'd learn much more magic and become very wise. Or at least more wise.

The ride to Hogwarts went pretty smoothly. Ginny and Harry had a little fight about what was the all-time best candy. Harry was in favour of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ginny liked Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Hermione settled the fight by interrupting them and saying that Pumpkin Pasties were the best.

After that Ron abruptly said that he had to go to the loo. Two minutes after Ron left Hermione left too, giving the same excuse. Harry and Ginny sat there, they were holding hands.

Hermione found Ron, and stopped in front of him.

'Hey Ron,' Hermione said, no louder than a whisper.

'Hey Hermione, what are you doing out here?' Ron asked, he was curious.

'Oh, I just fancied a walk, that's all.' Hermione said coating every word with sugar-sweet honey.

'Oh, well I best not get in the way.' Ron said, shuffling over to the side of corridor.

'No, Ron.' Hermione said quietly, Ron looked insanely confused.

'Why?' he whispered, his mouth freezing up it had been hard to even ask why.

'Why?' Hermione echoed loudly. 'I came on a walk to see you, I want to talk.'

'OK.' Ron agreed, he didn't want to annoy Hermione who knew a lot more spells than he did.

'Great!' Hermione screeched. She pulled him into a corner. 'Ron, why haven't you and I talked lately? I mean you said that we were a couple. You've only kissed me ONCE. I would like to know why.' Hermione said softly, almost whimpering.

'Oh, Hermione, that is what this is about?' Hermione nodded. 'Come here.' Ron said softly as he pulled her gently into his loving arms.

'Do you still love me?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Of course.' Ron whispered making the words hang in the air like a fine mist on a spring day.

'I love you too!' Hermione said, inside she was silently rejoicing. She kissed him, she didn't need to ask permission. She knew he would let her. The quick kiss had turned into five minutes of full-out kissing.

It was true love.

AN: SWEET!


End file.
